mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Heaven's Will Manga
is a shōjo manga series written by Satoru Takamiya. The manga was serialized in Japan as a one shot. It ended after the first volume in 2006 in Japan. ''Heaven's Will is published in English by VIZ Media. Plot Sudou Mikuzu has a very special talent—she can see ghosts. And because of this predisposition she's become a magnet for all sorts of unwelcome monsters. Luckily for her she's just met Seto, a friendly cross dressing young exorcist. Mikuzu needs protection from all the creepy phantoms bugging her, and Seto needs to practice his exorcism skills. Consequently, the pair decides to team up and help each other. In return, Mikuzu promises to bake a cake every time a monster gets zapped! Characters These are the three main characters of Heaven's Will. ; : Mikuzu Sudou is a young girl with the power to see ghosts and spitits known as "Oni". She is very afraid of them and men though. When she meets Seto, he promises to protect her from the spirits for a large fee. Mikuzu, being very poor, compromises with Seto and instead bakes him a cake everyday. Seto refers to her as a "Kenki". She is also the only one who meets Seto's younger sister, "Seto" which results in Seto to possibly start to hate her. She has a terrible impression of Kagari and once treated him like a dog. She does whatever she can to make sure Seto doesn't get money to keep him from getting a sex change and giving his body to his little sister. ; : Seto Ashiya(Whos real name is unknown) is a cross dressing, cake loving exorcist boy. He protects Mikuzu from Oni by exorcizing them with his fan. It is revealed that Seto has a little twin sister who died years ago while protecting him from an Oni. It is also revealed that "Seto" is not his real name, but in reality his little sister's. His goal is to get enough money to get a sex change so that he can bring his sister's soul out of the fan and into his body killing him, much to Mikuzu's dismay. Seto helps Mikuzu get over her fear of men little by little because of the fact that he is a boy who looks like a girl. His companion is a vampire who can turn into a wolf named Kagari. He has a very bright personality and loves food. ; : Kagari is a handsome vampire who can turn into a black wolf. He is taken care of by his companion Seto Ashiya, who gives him his blood to eat. He refused to live with humans because they die first until he met Seto who promised that before he died, he would exorcize him. Kagari disapproves of Seto's plan to give his body to his little sister but doesn't object to it. He can play the piano but doesn't say who it was, claiming "he's dead now." He acts cold towards Mikuzu, only showing her a true smile at the end of the book. He claims that even though he doesn't like Mikuzu, he doesn't mind being around her. He only allows Seto to treat him like a dog and use him as he wills.